Ninja Storm: The Lightning Ranger
by TKDGirl2016
Summary: Nikki Andrews has been a student at the Thunder Ninja Academy since she was seven, but after her parents died, her older sister abandons her, she is constantly bullied for her anger issues and has an ability she struggles to control, this drives 13-year old Nikki to leave the school. What happens when she's drawn back into the ninja world she tried to escape from?
1. Full Summary and Warning

Nikki Andrews has been a student at the Thunder Ninja Academy since she was seven, but after her parents died, her older sister abandons her, she is constantly bullied for her anger issues and has an ability she struggles to control, which causes Nikki to leave the school at the age of thirteen. But before her sensei and father figure, Sensei Omino, gave her a mysterious box and told her, "Protect this, it is very powerful. You will learn control one day and when that happens, you will know when the time is right to use it."

What happens when she's drawn back into the ninja world she tried to escape from?

"What if I don't this power?!"

"Why?! What are you afraid to fight?!"

"No? Because all I do is hurt people!"

WARNING

Mature language and swears will be used. There will be characters actively dealing with self-hatred, abandonment issues, (brief mentions) failed attempted sexual assault, emotional trauma from bullying and thoughts of suicide.

If you have any issues with this content, please consider if you can handle it before you start reading about these things before you start. This story is not here to harm your mental health.

There will be no sex scenes, but there will be making out and necking.

Hope you enjoy the story and or have a nice day.


	2. Good Luck With Whatever

Nikki's P.O.V.

Tori rode the waves like she was born to. She rode the waves like an artist. Like she had a

connection to the water itself.

Water. The thing that connects all life. What keeps all life going and moving? Always moving and changing. Never stopping. What is necessary for everything to live, but also capable of being a cruel end. Water, from a simple puddle to large lake to a rushing river to a storming ocean. How you follow the path or fight the current with all your might. Good metaphor for life really. You either follow the expectations of others and go on a predetermined path or you blaze your own trail and fight everything that stands in your way. How easy it would be to just stop fighting the current and no longer deal with the flow, to just let the water swallow you and sink. To drown. For it all to end. Would it be painless? Peaceful? Would-

"Nikki?" Tori says drawing me from my head. She was drying her hair with her beach towel. Her surfboard laying next to her bag. Taking a glance around and realize three groups of people have left, the sky was now cloudy and there was a light breeze. My ass was numb from sitting, for who knows how long, on the towel I had borrowed from Tori. "Are you okay? You were thinking so hard you didn't even notice me coming up to you, which, like never happens. It has actually never happened with, like, anyone." Tori was right, it hardly ever happens. My years of ninja training heightened my awareness of my surroundings unless I focused on blocking them out or got lost in thought. It had happened a few times before, but this was the first time I wasn't able to mask my surprise or disorientation.

"I'm fine Tor. Just got lost in thought thinking about water and its connection to life and all that hippie dippy crap."

"Really? How so? …" Tori trails off as she pulls her beeping wristwatch out of her bag. "Oh my god!" She suddenly screams. "I'm so going to be late!" Tori slips the watch on her wrist and starts rushing, grabbing her bag, towel and surfboard and stumbles towards her van and my Harley. It had belonged to my parents before they passed. I added rather realistic lightning designs on to the sides. "Sorry, Nikki I gotta go." Grabbing the towel, my shoes and socks and I walk after Tori's wobbly figure as she tries to put her stuff in her bag as she carries it and her surf board at the same time. "Can we hang out later or tomorrow or something?" I have mercy on the frantic girl and take her still dripping surfboard from her. "Thanks." She slips her towel into the bag and starts digging around and pulls out her car keys, she unlocks the back of her blue and white van that looks like it might have actually been from the 60s.

"It's fine Tori." I state as she opens the back. I place the stuff I was carrying in the back of the van, Tori takes the board from me and starts putting it in the two pool-noodle-wrapped ropes she has hanging from the ceiling. I roll up my black leather biker jacket sleeve and check the time on my white wristwatch. "I have somewhere I need to be anyway." I start rolling on my black socks. "We're still hanging out with the guys tomorrow at Storm Chargers." I reach for my black lace up combat boots now that my socks are on.

"Definitely." She states as she hops out of the van, surfboard now on the ropes. I stand and bend down as I tuck my dark blue bootcut jeans into my boots and start tying them up as she closes the trunk. "See you tomorrow!"

"Later!" I shout as I walk to my bike. "Good luck with whatever!" I zip my jacket up all the way, now hiding my white, short sleeved, Bon Jovi T-shirt. I lift the seat up to get my black gloves and white helmet out of the secret compartment before closing it and getting on. The gloves quickly incased my hands and the helmet is now ruining my wild loose curls and trapping the few small braids I had randomly put on my head. The visor snaps shut. I start the motorcycle and give Tori a two-finger salute and I'm off.

Through the leather I could feel the rush of the wind as I smashed into it at 60 mph. My blood was pounding. I was aware of every tree, vehicle, and person I passed, it was crystal clear and a blur at the same time. I was on a vibrating death machine moving at high speeds, aware of everything and nothing... and I was at total peace. My thoughts couldn't touch me. It was just me, my bike, and the road. I was barely aware I had moved from the highway to the city roads, but at the same time I was all too aware of where I was going.

The peaceful sensation lasted until I got to the martial arts studio. Even after five years and moving to Blue Bay Harbor, California, I couldn't stop fighting. Even though I was no longer attending any of the ninja schools, I was still a ninja. I was still a lightning ninja. I still had to be ready for whatever it was that I would need to use the object in Sensei Omino's box. I had to be strong and succeed. I won't fail him again, not after last time.

 _"I can't it's too much. I can't..."_

 _"Yes, you can, don't let it get out of hand, it doesn't control you, you control it."_

 _"Somebody better tell IT because I don't think IT got the notice!"_

"Hey, you gonna sit there forever or are you gonna go?!" Someone yelled. It was some angry old soccer mom sticking her head out her minivan window parked in the middle of the dojo parking lot. All of the parking spaces were filled. Guess the pissed off soccer mom thought I was leaving. So, I did what any annoyed badass would do. Got off the bike, took off my helmet, and raised my middle finger as I strutted into the dojo.

After going to my locker and changing into some white sweatpants and a black sports bra, I pulled my hair into a high pony tail, with my mini braids still intact. I began beating the stuffing out of a punching bag with swift and rapid blows. The cringing, slapping, and shaking of the leather-bound bag, but it wasn't just a bag, it was everyone who had ever made fun of me, who mocked me, and every soul who I ever wanted or deserved to be punch in the face, was getting what they deserved. Every cruel joke or jackass move they pulled, was getting justice. Every reason they had given me to cry and scream and wish I could crawl into a hole and die. Every flaw they had pointed out, every reason they had given me that made me hate who I saw in the mirror. Every reason they gave me to wish I had never been born. Every-

"Yo! You okay?" Jason asks snapping me out of my thoughts and stopping my movements. Jason Scott the owner of the dojo, he was originally from some town called Angel Grove. Apparently, some people called the Power Rangers protected the city once upon a time. "You've been going to town on the punching bag for an hour now. Are your hands okay?" I look down at my hands and there were a few scraps on my knuckles and I was now aware of a light stinging coming from them and the fact that I'm rather sweaty... and probably smelly. I should have wrapped my hands or wore gloves before I started training.

"Yeah I'm fine." As I grabbed the towel he had offered, wiping my face as a bead of sweat rolled down my nose. "The bag is probably a better option for working out my anger then the people who deserve it... or the people who are too close to me when I go off."

"Even when you let your anger take the rains you still have flawless form and a near perfect technique. You sure you won't except the instructor position. There are some good candidates, but they're not as good as you." He was right and if the compliment was coming from anyone else I would assume they were trying to hit on me, but he gave off that brotherly vibe and was a professional. Plus, I'm pretty sure he's dating a girl... or is it a boy? Whatever he's into. "You already know you would get a discount on your membership, you would be teaching teens with anger issues, and the classes wouldn't be in the morning. What's the problem?" He was right. It was the perfect deal, but most of my fighting was from my time at the Thunder Ninja Academy and I would probably end up accidentally teaching the students some secret ninja moves. That couldn't happen.

"I'm not meant to be a teacher and I would hate to accidentally beat a student to a pulp because I lost my temper." And accidentally electrocute them and reveal who knows what ninja secrets. "Besides, I already have a job at Storm Chargers." That and as a sometimes mechanic for motocross riders who could pay. It wasn't much, but it was enough to keep my apartment, pay the bills, get food, and have a little on the side. I worked 9 am to 2:30 pm on weekdays, and the occasional shift on the weekend, because I was 19 and didn't have to go to high school. Also, something I dropped out of.

"I think you have more control over your temper than you realize." But not my lightning.

"Whatever, I need to get going anyway." Lie, I guess I could go to the motocross dirt track, either ride or see anyone needs bike repairs. "See you tomorrow. Maybe." I walk away heading to the woman's locker room and get the hell out of here.

Once I've freshened up and face the blast of wind as the door opens, I feel it. I move farther into the parking lot looking to the sky. The clouds have a purple tint to them as they rumple and move faster than they should. A cold and empty feeling of defeat, pure panic, and the impending sanction as if the other foot is about to drop, washes over me as if it's running through my veins. Something bad was coming and very soon. I could feel it in my bones. An evil is coming... and it may destroy us all.


	3. Nothing Should Taste Like Ass

Nikki's POV

Do you ever try to hang out with friends that are only a year or two younger than you, but because of the freaky sensation that the apocalypse is gonna come, that came from your intense ninja training, you can't concentrate and you can't tell your friends why you're in a funk? The answer, no? Probably, I'm the only in existence with the problem. The sensation that the other shoe was about to drop for the entire planet when I had gazed at the purple tinted storm clouds. It was like my ninja senses were telling me the apocalypse was coming. What if the feeling is nothing? What if it's something and the zombie apocalypse happens or World War III? Or both?! What if I need to use the thing from the box that Sensei Omino gave me before I left the Academy, but I can't because I still have no idea how to work that stupid thing?! Seriously, how do you make the gizmo go ding?! It should've come with an instruction manual!

What would the object do? Would it help me control my lightning powers? Would it cause my powers to become even more unstable? My powers are already dangerous enough as it is. The damage I had done to the Academy while trying to control the lightning, not to mention how the students and mentors around me were hurt. I even temporarily paralyzed one of the mentors. If he hadn't had his Thunder Ninja training the lightning could of and probably would have killed him. That was enough proof of how deadly my powers could be. What would happen to the regular people who got caught in the crossfire of my powers? Would a hospital even have a chance to save them?

"Yo!" Shane yells waving his hand in front of my face. I was sitting on the orange couch in front of a TV in Storm Chargers with Tori and Shane. There were about five costumers looking at the merchandise and two employees were doing inventory. Dustin was still working on a dirt bike in the back and for some reason had an alarming number of clocks.

It's like he's trying to outdo the White Rabbit.

"Were you even listening?" Shane asks.

"Of course." I lie.

I need to stop getting lost in my head. Let's see Shane asking me a question, Tori looks like she's a amused, and throw in Shane's predictably. Got it.

"What? You can totally nail that trick!" I say with false confidence. Tori looks suspicious and Shane looks shocked.

"See, she thinks I can do it." Shane says with pride, now believing he could whatever hard trick he was saying he could do and Tori was saying he couldn't.

"After you recover from the broken bones you'll get from the first, second, and third times you try it. Of course. Tori let's get some drinks." I say, and Shane sends me a glare with no fire behind it. Tori and I went towards the Storm Chargers break room, which we have access to it because I work here and the owner and boss, Kelly, lets Tori in back because even though she doesn't work at the shop, she occasionally helps out the customers who are interested in surfing. "So, what the bloody hell does he think he's going to do now?" I question in fake British accent.

"Nice accent. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were from England."

"Thanks, I spent some time across the pond." I continue with the accent before dropping it. "So, the big trick."

"I don't know what it's called, but some Pro Stater did it on TV and it looked pretty hardcore." Tori pulls out 3 mugs from the cabinet. "Cocoa or your weird tea?"

"How much do you want to bet he'll crash and burns when he tries it? And that weird tea helps keep me calm. So, yes and I know it's weird. It tastes like ass. Nothing should taste like ass."

"Ha! If it tastes so bad than why do you drink it, your temper can't be that bad without it." Tori turns the faucet on so hot water will fill the cups.

"You remember that time that I put that 30-year-old perv in the hospital, who wouldn't take no for an answer from that teenager." Tori nods as she opens the cocoa packets and my tea bag. "And that time I cracked that guys ribs for slapping my ass." Another nod. "You remember the first time I almost got slapped with attempted murder from that guy I almost beat to death."

"How could I forget, it's how we met. He tried to touch my breast, kept trying to get me to drink that weird smelling drink..." Her eyes glaze over for a moment before she shakes the memory from her. "Thanks for stepping in, if you hadn't, I don't want to think about what might have happened." Tori had a smile that was clearly hiding bad memories and demons that hasn't yet let go of her.

"Oh, please, even if I hadn't intervened, you would have given that dick bag hell." I reassure. "You've got fight in you, you've always had fight in you. I saw that spark in your eye when we first met. I knew you were a fighter, I know you would have kicked that guy's ass, even without martial arts training." Sometimes you just need someone who has faith in you to make the demons go way. Tori's faith helps me push them back sometimes, making the world a little brighter, hopefully I can do the same for her. "Thanks for getting me out of jail by the way."

"No problem, after I explain what happened to my parents, they were already on the way to the station before I asked. Didn't realize I would get a best friend/honorary sister out it though." My heart swelled at that. Having people give a crap about me and actually think of me as family way made these fuzzy butterflies fly around my stomach and heart and this way feeling that I think translate to 'anyone hurts them and they're dead'. Or something like that.

"You're the little sister I never knew I wanted or needed, Tor." Tori gave a blinding smile at my reveal.

It was true having Tori around filled a hole in my heart and kept some of my dark thoughts at bay and made them feel like maybe they weren't so true, and I wouldn't be better off rotting in a ditch.

"Now, enough sappy crap. You remember the second time I almost got slapped with attempted murder." She nods. "I hadn't had my tea that day and all he did was catcall me." The look on Tori's face could only being stroke by an epiphany.

"Let's drink that tea, shall we." Tori all but threw the mug of tea into my hand.

"I'm drinking. I'm drinking." I take a nice slow sip of the ass tea, trying not to cringe as the sour, barf inducing taste dances across my tongue. "You sure you still don't want me to show you some moves? At least let me show you have to kick so it has more force, if you ever have to kick someone in the nuts." I beg. "A woman should know how to put an asshole in their place if need be, verbally or physically and you already got the verbally down."

"I'm fine, Nikki." Tori then started to bite her lip as if she was trying to decide if she should tell me something or not. "And actually, your words about a woman's underestimated strength actually inspired me to start learning martial arts."

"Seriously!" I shouted drawing the questioning look of everyone in our direction. "I'm just finding out about this now. Wait, that speech was a little over a year ago, how did it just affect you now?"

"It didn't, it affected me then because I have kinda... been taking classes for a year now." Tori admits muttering the last part.

"A Year?!" I screech, yet again drawing the entire store's attention.

She's been learning martial arts for year and is just telling me now. Why wouldn't she trust me with this? Did I do something stupid? Was I not worth telling?

"How could you not tell me? Wait a minute. Where? Where are you learning? Is it at Jason Scott's dojo? It's his dojo, isn't it?"

I'll kill that bitch!

"No, I'm not learning from this Jason guy. I'm going..." she paused as if trying to find the right words, "to this... special... self-defense school... with Shane and Dustin." She mutters their names, but I still heard crystal clear.

"You've been learning martial arts with them for a year and I'm just finding out now. You know I love martial arts, I've even offered to teach you multiple times. You could have told me." I say as this black hole of sadness and disappointment swirl inside of me.

"Sorry, Shane, Dustin and I agreed to keep it a secret, not even our parents know about it. You're the only person knows about it." Tori tells me in all seriousness.

"So... I'm the only one who knows?" A flurry of warm butterfly flutter in my chest.

I'm the only one she trusted with this weird secret.

"Your secret is safe with me." My pitched fingers slide across my glossed lips. "Why are you keeping it a secret anyway? Being able to defend yourself and others is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Oh, you know..." Tori was looking around at anything as if it would give an answer to my question. "It's just-"

*Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! *

The clocks, Dustin had surrounding his work space, all simultaneously go off, sending annoying shrieks to the entire store.

"Dustin! Seriously, what's with the clocks?!" I scream.

"We got to go for our martial arts class." Tori whispers to me than quickly starts running to the door with Shane hot on her heels. "Dustin!" She shouts as she passes the boy who's messily trying to put his tools away while turning off the alarms. "Sorry, Nik, see you later!" Tori waves as she slips out the door. Dustin bolts out of the workroom door, almost tacking me in the process.

"Bye Nikki!" Shane shouts as he races after the blonde surfer.

"Yo, heads up!" Dustin throws a towel at Kelly as he clambers by her.

"Dustin, you're not going to leave me here to clean up the shop." Kelly shouts at the forgetful grease monkey, causes him to glide to a stop.

"Have I ever told you what a cool boss you are?" Dustin pleads with his doe eyes, before turning towards the door and all but throwing himself out it. "Bye, Kelly! Bye, Nikki!" Kelly just smirks and shakes her head.

"Boss, did I just see you let one of your workers ditch you when you need them?" I question as I slowly strut to the redhead. "Is this a sign of the apocalypse?" I gasp as if I'm in some over dramatic soup opera.

It sure isn't, but yesterday was full of them.

"He may be leaving now, but he'll make it up to me by working the night shift later." Kelly smirks as she starts working on whatever she was doing on her clipboard. Kelly maybe a kindhearted and responsible leader, but she knows when to bite.

"Oh, a girl after my own heart." I joke as I rest my hand over my heart.

"If you're going to be here, do you think you could pull an emergency shift?" Kelly asks. The store is semi busy and its only Kelly and Tony left to work after Dustin bailed.

Plus, I'll get paid.

"Sure, what do you need me to do Captain?"

"Think you could finish the bike Dustin was working on?"

"In my sleep." Strutting into the workshop area of the store, I go straight to the bike to see what the problem is.

This feeling of death, of destruction, of being submerged in ice, of my lungs suddenly being without air and it can't get in, of darkness shooting through me. The cold wrench slips through from my fingers. I could hear fainting the clack as it crashed to the ground as dull duel stings spark from my knees. All the sounds around me echo and blur together. The words, cracks, cringes, all slur all with the colors, shapes, objects, people. Everything blurs together as it feels like I'm drowning. Like I'm surrounded and can't get out, like no air can get into my lungs no matter how hard I try.

The bad thing, the impending doom, the other shoe about to drop, the darkness I felt yesterday, is happening.

"Nikki!" Kelly's voice finally cuts through the fog around me. The redhead's warm hands are trying to help me stand up on my shaking, wobbly legs after I fell on my knees. In my haze I had tipped over the motocross bike I was working on and a table, scatting tools across the floor. "Are you okay? What was that? Do I need to call a doctor?" Tony and a few customers are standing behind Kelly, in the doorway, trying to find out what's going on.

"I gotta go." I shove out of her arms as I force my legs to move.

"What?" She asks.

"I gotta go!" I plow through the spectators like a baby horse on steroids.

"Are you crazy?! You need to sit down!" I shove the last person out of my way and start to run. "Don't you dare walk out that door!" I shoot out the door like a rocket. My eyes rake over the clouds as I try and find what direction the feeling is coming from. "Nikki!" Purple tainted clouds are above the mountains. That's where it's happening. I turn the corner of the store and for the first time in three years I ninja streak. The world blurs to a stop as I defy gravity and my body pushes to unnatural speeds.

 _Hopefully I'm not too late._


End file.
